A Rose's dream to be a signer
by Hidden and STDSD in our Flames
Summary: 5 yr old Rose Fudo was playing in her backyard until she meets the crimson dragon. was it her destiny to become the 5th and 6th signer along with hiding from goodwin and sayer and keeping her powers under control. it's better it than this. ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

**THE BEST: HEY PEOPLE SORRY **IN** DIDN'T UPDATE BUT IM HERE WITH A NEW STORY**

**STDSD : YOUR PATHETIC * POLISHES SWORD ***

**THE BEST : JUST DO THE DISCLAIMER **

**STDSD : FINE. I AS MY PROFILE STATES DO NOT OWN YUGIOH 5DS**

_**I = the crimson dragon **_

**Bold= cards made by yours truly **

_**Bold I = real cards ( mostly my deck so watch out and pay attention- STDSD) **_

Rose Fudo was on her back porch looking at the deck her dad had got her.

The cards were ripped at the edges because of a bully who took her cards.

She could feel the pain in the cards. She had a special ability to feel cards emotions and talk to them. She was also a physic duelist. When she went to talk to the bully she really just dueled him with her physic powers. ' Not bad for a 5 yr old ' she thought as she looked at the cards. She looked up and saw a light. Before she knew it she was with the crimson dragon. " the crimson dragon" she said. _Yes Rose. I am the crimson dragon. I am your guardian. I protect you and now you must protect the wor_l_d as the 5__th__ and 6__th__ signer._

Said the crimson dragon. " how do I do that" Rose asked. _When you were born I gave you that heart shaped birthmark as my blessing of your birth. Now you must forfill your destiny and put that blessing to work. You must go to the past hidden and do not be afraid for if you will be in danger I will protect you _the crimson dragon said. " I'll do it " Rose said. _Come on rose you must now forfill your destiny. Come and be a hero. Come and be the 5__th__ and 6__th SIGNER_

**THE BEST : OK SHORT BUT ILL HAVE UP THE NEXT CHAPTER AS SOON AS POSSIBLE**

**STDSD : R&R**


	2. HIDDEN IN THE PAST

**ME : HERE'S THE NEW CHAPTER. IF YOUR LOOKING FOR STDSD HE'S BUSY RIGHT NOW**

**STDSD: IM BACK TO DO THE DISCLAIMER SINCE YOU CANT LIVE WITH OUT ME**

**ME: I CAN TOO**

**STDSD: WHATEVER …. I BROUGHT A FRIEND WITH ME **

**ROSE: HEY STDSD TOLD ME TO DO THE DISCLAIMER FOR A DUEL**

**ME: KNOCK YOURSELF OUT I'LL DEAL WITH YOU LATER STDSD **

**ROSE: STDSD AND THE BEST DO NOT OWN YUGIOH 5DS**

**ME: ON WITH THE STORY**

**CHAPTER 1 : HIDDEN**

" Rose, time to come inside" said a woman in a Victorian outfit and burgundy colored

hair. She looked like she was 25. No reply. " Rose, quit playing. It's time to come in" she

said. Still no reply. " YUSEI" she yelled. A man who looked about 26 with black spiky

hair and a blue jacket came outside. " what is it Akiza?" he asked. " It's Rose. I can't find

her" Akiza said with a sad expression. She was trying not to cry but how can you not cry

when your daughter is gone. " WHAT" exclaimed Yusei. He ran around the whole block

looking for Rose but couldn't find her. He got out his phone and dialed some numbers.

" hello" said a deep voice. " Trudge, it's Yusei. We have a problem" Yusei said 

**with Rose**

" I summon my dragurity armna Leyvaten in attack mode" said a blond man with a metal

mask on and a red jacket and pants.

Leyvaten: 2600 atk lv: 8

" Now I activate my leyvayen's special ability: I can go through my grave yard and bring

back any dragurity monster as long as it's a tuner. So come back dragurity alkys " he

said. " now I can activate my alkys special ability and tune him with leyvaten. The

dragon of light is with you no more. Come forth my dragurity ultimate armna leyvaten"

he said.

Ult leyvaten : 3200 atk lv : 10

" now I activate my dragon's ability : I can go through my graveyard and bring back one

monster and equipt it to him and go through my deck and do the same. So I'll equipt my

dragon with dragurity armna leyvaten and my dragurity armna mysticlean" he said.

Ult leyvaten: 7900 atk

" ATTACK MY DRAGON" the man yelled. His opponent , a man also with blond hair

and braids on the side of his head said " not so fast , I activate mirror force" . " You

should know not to play with spells because my dragon is immute to spells and traps" the

man said. " but I am Jack Atlas" his opponent said.

" And I am STDSD do not forget that " the man said.

Jack: 4000-0000

Jack fell to the ground. " I lost" he mumbled. Wings like dragons opened on STDSD'S

back and he flew away leaving Jack like he was. When he reached the top of a building

STDSD pressed some buttons on the watch he had. He began to shrink and his clothes

disappeared until he was about 3 feet. In his place was a girl with burgundy hair and

bangs and a Victorian outfit on with blue eyes. It was the missing Rose Fudo.

' _I understand everything the crimson dragon told me. I just want to know why me' _she

thought . _I chose you because you are the bridge between me and the signers. You are the _

_crimson dragon_ a voice said in her head. " thank you crimson dragon. Can I have a warm

place to stay " Rose said. _Have anything you want_ the crimson dragon said as the

building had glowed. Rose went into the building but not before looking at the stars and

seeing a rose. '_ I miss you mommy and daddy but now it's time for me to be the hero and _

_the big person'_

**ME: DID YOU LIKE IT. ROSE MATURE D A LOT FOR A 5 YEAR OLD BUT IT'S PART OF HER POWERS…. TO HAVE ALL THE POWERS A SIGNER HAS FOR EXAMPLE : YUSEI'S CLEAR HEAD AND MATURITIY, AKIZA'S POWERS, AND LUNA'S ABILTY. THIS IS SET DURING THE FORTUNE CUP AND DARK SIGNER ARC**

**STDSD: IDIOT ….. THEY KNOW THAT ALREADY BUT THIS BEFORE JACK WENT TO GOODWIN.**

**ROSE: WHEN WILL I SEE MY MOMMY AND DADDY AGAIN**

**ME: IN MAYBE 2 CHAPTERS**

**ROSE: GOOD ENOUGH FOR ME R&R**


	3. meeting

**ME : sorry guys for not making it clear about the cards being made up so I'll make it easier for myself. Bold cards are made up since I can only sneak STDSD'S deck once a week so there will be A LOT of bold cards**

**STDSD : I DON'T OWN YUGIOH 5DS…. WAIT! WHAT! YOUR SO DEAD**

**ME : HELP!**

**ROSE **

Rose woke up from her peaceful sleep feeling something wrong. After

playing videogames and actually sleeping on something that's not anything

other than a mattress **( A/N I'M ABOUT 50% SURE THAT MOST **

**SATELLITE RESEDENTS SLEEP ON FLOORS . CORRECT ME IF **

**I'M WRONG) **Rose believes someone other than the crimson dragon was

watching her. _probably jack….. Didn't he live in a gang with dad. If they _

_wanna duel it's fine by me. _Rose thought pressing a few buttons on her

watch. Then she grew taller and had on some red jeans, a bloody red jacket

and a mask with blond hair. She looked exactly like a boy! " you sure this

was the place Jack ?" a voice asked. " yes I'm sure Crow! He flew up here

and then there was this blast of red light" said an Australian accent . " guys,

just calm down. If this guy is a threat to the satellite then we'll know " said a

calm voice. A voice Rose knew by heart. One of the first voices she ever

heard. _dad _Rose thought. " Yusei's right guys" a voice said. " yeah Kalin's

right " Crow said. " let's just go up the stairs" Jack mumbled. When they

reached the top floor they saw STDSD waiting for them. " who are you"

Kalin asked/demanded. " the question is who are you. You walk into my

territory and demand to know who I am." STDSD says. **( I'll call STDSD **

**drago. He just loves that name because it matches his deck) **" listen here!

We do this to make the satellite a better place" Crow told him. " I am here to

do the same. But I want to duel you first. All of you" Drago said. " where?"

asks Jack. " on the roof. This way" Drago says leading them away. They

passed where he slept. There were numerous gasps. " Dude how do you get

this?" Crow asked. " I'll tell you later" Drago told him. he lead them to the

roof " here is where we duel" Drago said.

**Me: ok I know you all were expecting a duel but I was too lasy to write it right now. **

**ROSE: YAY! I MET DAD**

**STDSD: READ AND REVIEW**


	4. wow! this is amazing!

**ME: HELLO PEOPLE . I HAVE A SPECIAL GUEST. HE ALWAYS WANTS TO TAKE OVER **

**THE WORLD. I RECOMMEND READING ONE OF HIS OWNERS STORIES WHO BY THE **

**WAY IS ECHOGIRL 319 . WELCOME, GOLDFISH!**

**GOLDFISH: *MUMBLES * I'M ONLY HERE BECAUSE OF ECHO. NOTE TO SELF KILL **

**HER,**

**STDSD: CAN YOU KEEP IT DOWN. I'M TRYING TO CORRECT YOUR PLANS.**

**ME: GUEST OF HONNOR CAN YOU DO THE DISCLAIMER**

**GOLDFISH: MAYBE I SHOULD BLOW UP THIS HOUSE**

**ME: GODS! DO I HAVE TO DO EVERYTHING ! I DON'T OWN YUGIOH 5DS. I DON'T **

**OWN CALIFORNIA KING BED BY RIHANNA.**

**ROSE**

The duel passed quickly with Drago as the victor. " h-how did you win" asked Crow

" I have my ways. Goodbye" Drago said before taking off. _we should hit it where it's most important _Rose

Thought . _Shall we time travel_ the crimson dragon asked. _yeah 2 months before the fortune cup_ Rose said.

**With Akiza ( past) **

After a hard days training Akiza expected to go to bed . Instead she heard this amazing singing:

_Chest to chest_

_Nose to nose_

_Palm to palm _

_We're always that close_

_Wrist to wrist_

_Toe to toe_

_Lips that felt like the inside of a rose_

_So how come when I reach out my fingers _

_It feels more like than distance between us_

_( chorus)_

_In this California king bed_

_We're ten thousand miles apart_

_I've been California wishing on these stars _

_For your heart, for me_

_My California king_

_Eye to eye_

_Cheek to cheek_

_Side by side_

_You were sleeping next to me_

Arm in armDusk to dawnWith the curtains drawnAnd a little last night on these sheetsSo how come when I reach out my fingersIt seems like more than distance between us[Chorus]In this california king bedWe're ten thousand miles apartI've been california wishing on these stars for your heart, for meMy california kingJust when I felt like giving up on usYou turned around and gave me one last hugThat made everything feel betterAnd even then my eyes got wetterSo confused, wanna ask you if you love meBut I don't wanna seem so weakMaybe I've been california dreaming[Chorus]In this california king bedWe're ten thousand miles apartbeen california wishing on these stars for your heart, for meMy california kingIn this california king bedWe're ten thousand miles apartI've been california wishing on these stars for your heart, for meMy california king

It was so good she had beem crying. She looked outside her window to see no one there but

heard a poem in a voice so amazing. It wasn't the same voice. It was a voice she could trust

Together, forever,That's what I , whereverThat's how we'll , forever,That's you and me.

She cried again for she could tell that this voice truly loved her

**Yusei ( past) **

As he listened to the charming voice he wept. Then he heard it. Not the same voice but

Different. He didn't care if jack and crow was laughing and if kalin was yelling but he told t

them as he recited the poem with the lady's voice

Together, forever,That's what I , whereverThat's how we'll , forever,That's you and me.

" who's that yusei" Crow asked . " I don't know crow but on my life I swear I will find her"

He replied

**STDSD: NO! YOU CRAZY FISH YOU RIPPED UP MY DECK.**

**ME: SORRY NO DUEL BUT HECK I DID ADD A SONG. ALSO I'M SORRY IF **

**ANYTHING'S MESSED UP. I'VE RECENTLY GOT ROBBED AND IS AT MY **

**AUNTS HOUSE. HER COMPUTER HAS BEEN ACTING LOCO**

**STDSD: **Se misó̱

**GOLDFISH : HAHAHA TELL ECHO I'LL GET HER! * GRABS DYTEMITE***

**ME: NO! STDSD!**

**STDSD: RIGHT * RUNS AND GRABS DYTEMITE* THAT'S REVENGE NOW W**

**WHERE'S MY LAMP. I HAVE FISH TO FRY**

**GOLDFISH: NO!**

**ME: * FACEPALM* THIS IS CHAOS! I'LL LEARN TO DEAL WITH IT . R&R. **

**ALSO A SHOUTOUT TO ECHOGIRL319 WHO LET ME BORROW GOLDFISH**

**READ HER STORIES. THEY ARE ****GOOD! **


	5. alright rose meet your opponent

**ME: I FEEL SO ASHAMED**

**STDSD: WHY?**

**ME: I ONLY GOT 3 REVIEWS**

**GOLDFISH: WHAT! ECHO GOT AT LEAST 50 REVIEWS A CHAPTER**

**ME: HEY I AGREE WITH THE PEOPLE. I GOT THAT CHAPTER OFF THE TOP OF MY MIND**

**STDSD: TYPICAL YOU .**

**GOLDFISH: HEY STDSD WOULD YOU LIKE TO LOOK AT MY PLANS**

**STDSD: NO! YOU ALMOST KILLED MY DECK. BUT I'LL TAKE A LOOK. * LOOKS OVER PLANS* WHAT THE-**

**ME: WHAT**

**STDSD: HE'S TRYING TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD WITH GIANT COAKROACHS, A JUICE PACK, AND SOME CIGARS**

**ME: * LOOKS AT GOLDFISH LIKE HE'S CRAZY, WHICH HE IS* HOW DO YOU PLAN ON DOING THAT**

**GOLDFISH: I KEEP MY SECRETS**

**ROSE: HEY EVERYBODY. WHO'S GOLDFISH**

**STDSD: APPARENTLY PERSON OVER THERE RENTED HIM. HE'S CRAZY. **

**ROSE: OH… OK WELL MAYBE MR FLAME WILL HANDLE HIM**

**GOLDFISH: WHO**

***A CAT WITH FLAME PATTERNS WALKS IN* **

**GOLDFISH: AHHH A CAT! ECHO ALREADY HAS ONE**

**ME: * PICKS UP GOLDFISH BOWL* OK WELL UNTIL YOU ACT GOOD I'LL PUT YOU IN MR FLAMES CAGE**

**GOLDFISH: NO!**

**STDSD: LOOKS LIKE WE'LL DO THE DISCLAIMER**

**ROSE: HIDDEN IN THE FLAMES DOES NOT OWN YUGIOH 5DS ONLY ME **

**STDSD: ENJOY ! **

**ROSE **

Rose felt like she should bring her parents closer in the past so she sung one of their favorite songs and had a recording of their favorite poems. She was now standing in front of the arcadia movement ready to join. ' _so this is where mom's staying. This better be good' _she thought as she took a deep breath. She walked up and knocked on the door.

Sayer open the door. " Why hello little girl. Why are you here" he asked half smiling half frowning. This little girl had just interrupted his plans. For he was about to send his top duelist out on a little run. Not to mention it was 8:00 p.m.

" I- I'm here to join arcadia" Rose spit out. She saw the ruins of this place at home and knew it brought bad memories for her family. " Are you a good duelist" Sayer asked. " Why does it matter. I came here to duel somebody right? I'm practically giving myself to you" Rose spat at him. '_sassy and physic. I like her. She'll fit right in'_ Sayer thought.

" Right, my apologizes." Sayer turned to a passing duelist. " Go get Akiza and tell her to go to the arena" he told him. " right" the duelist replied. He turned to Rose. " may I know your name" he asked with a smile that was anything but sweet. " R-Rose" she said coldly.

" ok Rose. Follow me" Sayer said while leading her away from the door. Rose followed him until they were in a arena . A girl with Victorian clothes, a cold hard glare, and a red duel disk the color of roses was already waiting for them. " you better be ready to duel, pest" she yelled at Rose. Rose snapped.

" This pest has a name. It's Rose" she snapped . " Akiza don't treat our guests like that" Sayer said with a voice that could make anyone trust him. " Whatever" Akiza mumbled. She was looking forward to going black rose tonight. She had to cancel all because of this-this brat.

" Are we gonna duel or what" Rose asked. " Yes, of course proceed" Sayer said. Rose didn't hear the last part due to Akiza's glare. ' _Is this really mom'_ she thought. Akiza turned away and frowned **( A/N THIS IS AKIZA' FAMOUS FROWN FROM SEASON 1 IN THE FORTUNE CUP WHENEVER LUNA SAW HER)**.

" LET'S DUEL" Rose and Akiza yelled

" youngest goes first" Rose smirked as she drawed. She looked at her hand and smirked again. " I activate the **spell card magic wind triangle! **Now if you summon a monster with over 1000 atk or def then you get dealed with 500 damage. Then if you have a monster on the field with over 2000 atk then you get dealt with 1500 damage.

Now I summon **Gigia guardian of the wind ( 1000atk/1500 def lv: 3) **in defense mode. Now if you summon anyother type of monster other than wind, fire, or earth then you lose 100 lp for each time you activate a spell or trap" Rose told her opponent. ' _ she has me in a trap. I can't summon a monster and I can't activate a spell or trap'_ Akiza thought. " Now I can activate **Gigia heading !** Each turn that my **Gigia ** is on the field you lose 500 lp. I'll end my turn with a facedown. Your up" Rose said.

'_impressive. She already has Akiza on the ropes' Sayer thought. " _It's my move and I'll summon copy wall of ivy. (**0 atk/ 1200 def lv: 3) **

**Akiza 4000 - 3500**

Even if I have to pay it still might work if I play the spell ** backup party. **Now if I have a lv3 monster on the field I can play a lv 4 monster from my hand and sync them together. So now I summon my lv 4 **Brazilian tree (1000atk/100def)** and tune it with my lv 3 3 copy plant to syncro summon BLACK ROSE DRAGON" Akiza yelled in pain from that last blow.

**Black rose dragon 2400atk/2000 def lv 7**

**Akiza 3500- 1400**

' _this is not like me' _Akiza thought panting. Those last blows caused her pain. Not like any pain she felt before. Trust her. She knew what real pain felt like.

So why was this burning through her skin. Akiza looked down at her arm to see her mark glowing. Not just any mark though. It was _that_ mark. The mark that ruined her life. She looked at Rose to see a mark glowing on her arm too.

She probably didn't know what that meant. Maybe that was the reason she came here. She seemed to be in more pain than Akiza. It took all her strength to draw. " my **Gigia's **been on here for a turn. So how about you pay up" Rose said sweating.

Akiza felt sad for her. She too has been cursed. Cursed with a mark that brought her here. Akiza screamed in pain. No one was able to do this to her. No one.

**Akiza 1400- 900**

Rose gave Akiza a look that said ' I'm sorry'. Then she looked at her hand hesitating. " I ACTIVATE **MONSTER DESTRUCTION**" Rose yelled. " now it destroys every monster on the field and for each monster you lose 1000 life points"

**Akiza 900- 0**

" I belive we have a winner. Rose is a good duelist. So I have come to the conclusion that she will be staying with Akiza" Sayer smirked. Akiza and Rose's mouths dropped open. Sayer had his reasons though.

It seemed Akiza was hesitating when she dueled Rose and in a way giving it her all. Rose reminds Sayer of Akiza, so he thought that if he let Rose stay with Akiza then a lot will be uncovered. What interested Sayer was that mark that came on Rose. He was planning on telling Akiza but if Rose is involed he might have to tell her too. No telling what he will do. For now , his best.

**Me: done!**

**STDSD: FINALLY **

**ME: HOWS GOLDFISH**

**STDSD: GOOD**

**ROSE: WANT ME TO GO GET HIM**

**ME: YEA**

**ROSE: * RUNS TO OPEN CAGE BUT A MISSLE COMES FLYING OUT AND TINY FISH WITH BLACK CLOTHES ON COMES OUT* WHAT THE ******

**ME: WHAT! MY WALL! GOLDFISH TELL YOUR NINJAS TO GET OUT**

**GOLDFISH: NO**

**STDSD: YOU SURE**

**GOLDFISH: YES I'M VERY VERY SURE**

**STDSD: ALRIGHT * GRABS D-TECHTOR* SPRIT EVELOUTION! ARRG AGUNIMON**

**GOLDFISH: MOMMY**

**ROSE: HOW DO YOU DEAL WITH THIS**

**ME: I HAVE NO IDEA**

**ROSE" R&R**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: let's just skip the intros ok?**

**STDSD: we don't own anything but Rose**

**Rose: enjoy!**

Ok, got to the past? Check. Go duel Jack? Check. Go to Arcadia and duel Akiza? Half-check. Meet with an incredibly angry Akiza to go to your new room with a pee'd off roommate? Half-Check. So what's missing? Oh wait, handle an incredibly pissed off

Duelist who can make the cards come alive. That was exactly going on through Rose's mind as she walked down the hall with Akiza. " So…" Rose tried to make a conversation. " Ra ra " Something said. Rose turned her head to see a little, long red dragon with wide

Eyes. " Ra ra ra" it said. Rose could see and understand it, to her amazement. It said " _Hello Rose, my name is Dragurity Aklys. But you can call me Alkel!" _" Ok, Alkel. You already seem to know my name, so I don't need to say it." Rose responed, smiling.

Akiza had enough of that brat. Smiling, dueling, making her weak! Ugh! But talking to nothing! Really? That was beyond it! Maybe she was crazy, Akiza thought. " Talking to nothing I see. You can talk to all the imaginary friends you want, but it won't help this

Crazy world. I bet you don't even know 2x5, so how do you expect to survive here?" Akiza told the younger duelist. The little girl looked on her shoulder. " Alkel, what's 2x5?" Rose paused , then shook her head. " no, that's the square-root of 2x5, I mean what

Is 2 _times_5?" Rose paused again, then smiled. " ok, whatever you say. Akiza," Rose looked at the older duelist," 2x5 is 10, right? And this world isn't crazy. My mommy and daddy says that this world is beautiful and that anyone who says otherwise should duel

And lose." Akiza scoffed. " yeah, well your mommy and daddy were wrong. Your mommy and daddy probably betrayed you, hurt you and left you to rot." Akiza whispered, remembering that awful day when she ran away from duel academy.

Akiza heard sniffling, and turned around to see Rose with tears in her eyes. Her hands were in fists and Akiza _almost _felt sorry for her. " I ran away and left my mommy and daddy. I betrayed them and hurt them and left them to rot. How dare you say that, Akiza!"

Rose said. Wind began to blow wildly and Rose began to cry.

Rose didn't care if this was her mother, she was a jerk. She felt her powers running lose, wind blowing everywhere. " Ra ra ra ra ra !" Alkel said, which meant, " _Rose, quit, she didn't mean it! Stop it please.!" _For a moment, Rose did, but then she ran. Ran like the

Wind. _C'mon you guys, help me run. I don't wanna stay here anymore! I don't care about my mission! _Rose contacted all the spirits in both of her decks, but only heard the relpy, " _are you sure Rose? I must then send others to help you in your mission" _from the

Crimson Dragon. _Yes, yes, I don't care. I'll meet Akiza in the fourtune cup! _Rose told her guardian. _" So be It" _Rose felt the spirits of her favorite cards come besides her and help her speed up. Then, she jumped out a window…

Jomei Atlas heard it all. How his friend, Rose went missing. What happened. And he only wanted to help. He was only 6 years old, but it didn't matter to Jomei. It was all about finding Rose. Jomei suspected some gangs took her to get money from Yusei

And Akiza. That was why, right now, he was dueling the leader of Team FireBolts. " You are unworthy of the name' FireBolts'!" Jomei said, drawing a card. " That is why I intend to end you! Now tell me, WHERE IS SHE!" Jomei said. " Listen Kid," The leader said,

Flicking his shaggy brown hair out of the way of his face, " we ain't got no Rose, Ok? Now let's finish this duel!" Jomei looked at the leader with disgust. " I activate ' Reverse Draw'! Now , for the number of cards in your hands, I get to draw as many, without

Discarding any other cards!" Jomei drew 5 more cards, as that was the number of the cards in the leader's hand. He looked at them and smirked. " Now I activate ' Double summon'! Now I can summon and additional summon this turn!"" Not so fast! I activate

De-Spell! Now I can destroy your spell!" Jomei Smirked. " I activate De-Spell too! Now I summon **' Red Gigia, the magnificent', **now because of ' Double Summon' I can summon another monster. So now I summon ' **Tresgo man' **in attack mode. Now

I use the two to syncro summon, ' **Ultimate Red Gigia Dragon!'**"

Level 4 + Level 4 + Level 8

" Prepare to witness destruction!" Jomei said, but suddenly a red light swallowed him up…


End file.
